Sonny from the Sea
by SasuSaku-Softball-Vicki
Summary: Sonny as Sonny plus a tail and Chad as a disowned fisherman meeting in the middle of the ocean with a mysterious relationship developing between the two of  them. Better then summary, so don't judge by the summary, I'm trying not to give things away.  D


Screams bouncing of the walls at a tall giant man with willowy flowing grey hair and pearls encrusted in his beard.

"You can't tell me what to do father, just because you're the king of the ocean. Doesn't mean you can tell me who I should marry! I want to marry someone I love not someone I haven't met. Plus I'm going to be a singer. I have too. So father that's it I'm leaving" screamed Sonny.

She turned around with her long wavy brown hair brushing against her face.

"Sonny, you know I am getting old and I have to have someone taking over the throne. The one and only person that can is you but the rules clearly state you have to be married" sternly spoken from her father.

"I don't care, I'm going to the world above" yelled Sonny.

Swimming as fast as Sonny could, she left the palace and everyone she ever knew. Her light pink tail moving faster than the eye could catch to get away from the god awful place.

-Sonny p.o.v-

'If you haven't figured it out by now, I am a mermaid, I have light brown hair with sea shells twisted between my curls hanging near the back of my shoulder. With a light pink tail with a dark pink shell bikini top also with a gold necklace that has charms on it. Given from my mother, my father adds a charm every time I achieve something. Like being the best singer in the sea, discovering lost artefacts and saving humans from drowning without being discovered. It is my prize possession but next to that would be my tiara that has diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds and pearls'

-Back to the story-

(Sonny p.o.v)

As I got closer to the surface the light was getting brighter. But then all of the sudden this big dark shadow covering most of the water's surface blocking the light. So I swam around it emerging from the other side of the big hunk of metal floating on top of the oceans waters. As the sun was beating down on me, as I watched the ship hauling up a big net with fish on it. I was appalled as to why would the humans would kill my fish folk.

As I looked back up to the boat I saw a boy with sandy blonde hair with the sun lights bouncing of his tone muscular body looking down at me, I didn't know if he was looking at me or somewhere else. Not being able to control my urges, my body began to wave towards the boy, the boy then waved back towards me.

(Chad p.o.v)

"Dad, why do I have to be here? I AM CHAD DYLAN COOPER. Not some fishing person. I'm not meant to be on a boat hiding this. *Points to face*" says Chad

"Chad, the Dylan Cooper's has been fishermen since your Great Great Grandfather was able to cast a lure" said Chad's Father.

"I don't care about some old coot that ..." says Chad midway in speech

"That was the greatest fishermen, the world has ever seen" yelled Chase (Chad's Father)

"Whatever Chad, I know ever since you became a star. That all you can think of is whats your next big career move that makes you more famous then you already are. Can you even remember what you used to do before stardom? Let me remind you. You would fish everyday rain or shine or day or night and you even won the International Junior Fisherman of the Year award"

"I don't care about that stuff anymore dad" said Chad.

As I watched as my father walked away and turned around saying:

"I am ashamed to call you my son, with what you've become" whispered Chase, as he walked into the cabin room.

I turned my feet across the timber floorboard and walked slowly towards the side of the boat and felt the suns warmth increase gradually. I was wearing blue board shorts that had white hibiscus patterning wrapping around the seams of the shorts and a white singlet. Sweat clinging to my skin rubbing against the singlet, felt as awkward as I stood there. I grabbed the bottom of my singlet and pulled it over my head, trying not to mess up my hair that took me 2hrs to do.

I threw my shirt onto the blue deck chair. Suddenly my dad called out.

"Hey Chad done admiring yourself yet, Can you pull the net up? Just press the red button over there on the switchboard to your right" said Chase.

I began to walk towards the board and press the button and heard metal gears grinding together as it slowly wound up the huge green mesh net. As the net wound up more, I saw fish probably a tonne worth of fish.

I began to get bored, and every time I felt frustrated I'd stare into the distance of the ocean it always calms me down the swaying of the waves. I stood there staring vacantly into the water. I was not sure if I was dehydrated or something or day dreaming. I found it hard to believe a person could possibly emerge from the depth of the water here. She floated there pulling her hand out of the water waving towards me.

I waved back, to my imagination. I supposed, but it wasn't.

(Sonny p.o.v)

"What are you doing down there?" the boy yelled to me.

"Swimming, what does it look like?" I yelled back.

"How'd you get down there?" He said.

I explained "I swam from the shore"

Suddenly I heard a grinding noise and a sharp snap. The dark black shadow from before coming down and hitting my head and everything going black slowly.

(Chad's p.o.v)

All I heard from her was 'I swam from the shore'

Then a grumbling loud grinding noise followed by a sharp snap as I saw the big mesh fish net falling heading straight for the girl swimming below.

"I didn't even know her name. She was fairly good looking too. What am I talking about? I have to help her"

I looked down again to see her getting hit by the net and a flash of pink as she went down, then she was gone.

"What am I doing still? I have to help her. She's going to die"

I jumped down from the boat and swam where about the net hit the water and began sinking. Hitting the cold water I swam till I could see the net and saw her hand sticking out from under the net. I grabbed her hand it was cold as ice even, like she was cold blooded. I pulled her out from under the net and saw that...

"She has a TAIL? Is she a? What is she a fish, a person? No wait she couldn't be a mermaid could she be? As I swam back to the surface in great haste I could carrying a person. I knew if I brought her back to the main beach. People would want a piece of her and she would be treated as a lab rat. But why would I care. It's not like i like her anything."

I know of a small river that would take us to a secluded river bed, away from public eyes, the perfect place for a star like me to hide out. I saw the opening for the river nestled between two willow trees creating a natural like gate for the rainforest. With all these different sorts of trees, some even I couldn't even name.

My blonde hair was drenched, what a disaster as I looked at the serene beautiful creature in my arms. Now I wonder if I'm really dreaming. Because that would explain why my dad took me on boat fishing and disowns me.

As the water from the river pushed me and this beautiful creature into the safety of the lake, I placed the girl with the long brown hair with a tiara! on her head on the sand with her tail submerged in the water.

I began to brush the hair of her eyes, and went to touch her tiara. Her eyes began to flutter open and grabbed my hand.

"I can have you drowned alive, without you even being in water. If you try to touch my crown again" she spat at me.


End file.
